To Cure a Lonely Heart :oneshot:
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: shonenai: Yugi is going through a very depressing time. Can Seto Kaiba bring him out of it? SetoYugi :oneshot:


**To Cure a Lonely Heart (One-shot)**  
Yugi is going through a very depressing time. His alternate personality, Yami, is now gone with the puzzle, and his grandfather has died. He believes there is no hope for him to continue on. Until Seto Kaiba comes back after four years of living in America. (Shonen-ai)

* * *

The sky was drizzling with rain so that it felt it stuck to the air. Yugi was helping two boys pick out their favorite cards to choose from the display. He had taken over his grandfather's shop when he died last month.

"Ooh, I don't have that one," said one of the boys. "Hmm, can I just get a booster pack?"

Yugi smiled, "Sure, that'll be $10.85." The boy paid and Yugi gave him back his change. "Thank you, please come again."

When the boys left, Yugi slumped down in his chair. Today wasn't a good day. He got very few customers because there were a lot more and bigger card shops that kids went to. It also seemed that the weather matched his emotions, drained and cloudy. He also cursed the rain; not many people were out shopping when it rained and kids stayed inside to play videogames and watch television.

But worst of all, Yugi felt lonely. He had graduated high school with flying colors and with honors, but he didn't go straight to college. He was determined to help the spirit in the Millennium Puzzle find more about his home and find a way to get back to where he needed to go. Yugi always had a part of him wish that they wouldn't find a way to get the pharaoh back to Ancient Egypt, and he felt guilty for thinking that way so he worked extra hard to complete this goal.

When Yami was gone, Yugi turned to his grandfather for support, but that only lasted a few months. His friends tried to keep him company, but they all had gone to college and have each other to worry about. Honda (Tristen) and Serenity were dating and so were Jounouchi (Joey) and Anzu (Tea), who knew they would get together; Yugi thought it would be Mai, but she got herself into modeling and was now married to an actor. So even though they tried to keep Yugi company, they had other things to worry about, and Yugi respected that. So whenever he saw them he would put on a big smile and act like himself four years ago, like nothing changed.

But it drained all the energy out of him. He was tired of putting on a mask. He was tired of feeling guilty about other people. He was tired of waking up alone and going to be alone. He felt selfish when all he wanted to do was be held and cry the tears he held inside for so long. He wanted to laugh full heartedly without having to be practiced in front of a mirror. He wanted to duel without sniffling at the sight of Dark Magician. He always put others before his own emotions, and because of that he wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to be normal again.

The door opened and a teenage boy with a dark green umbrella and blue jeans and a green t-shirt came in. It was Yugi's best friend, Joey Wheeler. "Hey, Yug," he said as he shook the rain off the umbrella, "How ya doin'?"

Yugi sure did miss that thick city accent. He hadn't seen in almost a week. "Good, not many customers."

Joey approached the counter. "So how's the shop keeping up?"

_Horrible, I'm not making nearly enough money to help with the bills, I'm behind on rent, and I've been eating nothing but ramen._ But Yugi didn't say that. He didn't want Joey to worry. "It's doing good."

"That's good," Joey looked at the back shelf and pointed to a case, "Get me one of them, Master Packs over there."

Yugi reached up and got it and typed in the price. "That's $34.75."

Joey paid him and Yugi gave him the change. He noticed that Joey had crammed a twenty in the tip jar when he went to get the Master Pack. He didn't point it out to him, because frankly, he needed it. He could pay the light bill with it.

"Well, I've gotta go," Joey said as he picked up the umbrella. "See ya, Yug."

Yugi waved to him, smiling, "Tell Tea I had said hello." Joey waved to him and walked off and Yugi fell back in his chair. "My cheeks hurt," he grumbled as he rubbed his right cheek.

He decided now would be a good time as any to go pay the bill. It wouldn't matter if he closed an hour early, no one else was going to show up. So he dumped the money out of the jar and put it in an envelope.

He put on the closed sign and went over to his bike and rode down the sidewalk without an umbrella. He never got a car because he could never afford one. He tucked the envelope in his jacket to keep from getting wet. Were people looking out their windows and giving him strange looks because he was riding a bike in the rain and without a helmet? He felt retarded.

His mind was off in another world and he didn't notice that he had crossed the road without the crossroad displaying it was okay.

'BRRRRTTTT'

"Wha-" Yugi saw headlights when he heard the car horn and his front tire lost control and it fell over and the car stopped only a mere foot away from him. Yugi fell off the bike right when someone got out of the car.

_I'm having a very bad day_, Yugi thought. The stress made tears well up in his eyes and he hoped that it would look like the rain.

"What the hell were you-"

Yugi looked up, but could only see the silhouette of the man who came out of the car hovering over him. "S-Sorry."

The man seemed to have recognized him. "Y-Yugi?"

"God?" Yugi blinked a few times and sat up a little to see Seto Kaiba. "Kaiba?"

Seto didn't have his hair gelled like he usually did and it hung in his face. Also he wasn't wearing his cape suit but a pair of khakis and a white collared shirt. He also had a five o'clock shadow.

A car behind Seto honked its horn and Seto stood up and held out his hand to help Yugi up. "We're holding traffic back. You okay?" Yugi nodded. His brain seemed to be like a soggy sponge, only gathering a few bits of information. "Put your bike in my trunks while I direct traffic."

Yugi wasn't sure what he said, but next thing he knew, he was cramming his bike into Seto's car, and then was sitting in the front seat while Seto drove.

"What were you doing riding your bike when its raining?" Seto asked him. Yugi felt he was being lectured.

"Sorry, I was out to pay my light bill." It was then that Yugi's brain switched to on. He searched the inside of his coat, but couldn't find the envelope. "Great, I lost the money." His head fell on the dashboard.

Seto looked over at Yugi and hesitated to pat him on the shoulder, but then put his hand back on the wheel. "Is your power out?" Yugi shook his head but didn't say anything. "You can probably call your grandfather and tell him what happened"

Yugi sat up. "He died last month"

Seto was taken aback and looked to Yugi but couldn't see his eyes because his head was down. "I'm sorry," was all he could mutter.

"Its okay," Yugi said smiling at him, "Everything's okay though."

Seto frowned at him. "Everything isn't okay, is it Yugi?"

"W-What do you mean, Kaiba?" Yugi gazed up at him, startled.

"I know what you're doing. You're just putting up an act so o one will know what you're feeling." Seto kept his eyes on the road as he talked, but Yugi's eyes were wide. "It doesn't work on me 'cause I'm the king of hiding emotions." He stopped at a red light and looked at him. "So what's really going on?"

He got the reaction he didn't think he'd get. Yugi literally jumped from his seat to Seto and buried his head in Seto's chest as he cried, he hadn't cried this hard in years. And Seto was so good. He just pat his back as he let him cry, although it was a little hard to drive with only one hand.

When the car Yugi took a hold of himself and peeled himself away from Seto. "Sorry, I- I just never had anyone really-"

"Notice?" Yugi nodded. Seto sighed, "I get that."

That's when Yugi noticed that they weren't at Yugi's house, but at Seto's mansion. "What are we doing here?" Yugi asked as he pressed his nose against the window.

Seto got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Yugi. "I thought you would like some company and my house was closer."

As Yugi got out of the car, he thought about how strange Seto was acting towards him. Usually he was cold and heartless, but now it seemed that he was opening up more. And he knew that his house was just as close as Seto's, but he didn't feel like going back there right now. He just didn't want to be alone.

Why was his mind skipping all the time? Now he was on Seto's front porch while Seto fumbled with the door, but it opened before Seto put his key in.

"Seto, there you ar- huh?" It was answered by a teenage boy with dark blue, almost black that was tied back in a ponytail and he was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He stared at Yugi, and Yugi couldn't remember who he was until the wheels in his head were moving again.

"M-Mokuba?" Yugi blinked at him. The last time he saw Mokuba was four years ago and he was a little boy with long black hair past his waist. Now he was almost as tall as Seto and had matured greatly.

"Excuse us, Mokuba," Seto said as he pushed past his little brother. "You don't mind if Yugi spends the night, do you?"

Mokuba rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, I guess not."

Seto nodded, "Good, I'll be in my room putting away some of the boxes." He walked off and Yugi looked around and noticed the different sized boxes scattered everywhere. There was a couch and a wide screen television that was playing a game show.

"You can sit down if you want, Yugi," said Mokuba as he sat down on the couch. "I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been doing all this time?"

"Great," Yugi said as he smiled. "How was America?" Seto and Mokuba both lived in America for four years.

Mokuba shrugged, "It was good, but I was starting to get home sick. Seto was out all the time, so and I couldn't help him so I was bored. Also I can't speak a lick of English, but it was fun watching their soap operas."

The two of the talked and caught up on old times. Apparently Mokuba was going to a private all dueling school that had recently opened up. Yugi had never heard of it.

"Hey, where's your Millennium Puzzle?" he asked while he pointed to Yugi's chest.

Automatically, Yugi put his hand over where the puzzle had once been. "Oh, well while you guys were gone we figured out the secret of the pharaoh and Spirit and the puzzle are back where they belong now."

"Do you miss him?"

Yugi looked at Mokuba and then smiled, "I'm just glad that he's back where he needs to be and the world is back in balance now." _But my heart tears when I don't feel the weight of the puzzle on my chest and I have no one to talk to._

"So are you still going to school?" Mokuba lifted his legs up on the couch and hugged his knees.

"I graduated, but I'm not going to college." Mokuba opened his mouth to say the usual 'why not?' question, but Yugi beat him to it. "I'm taking over my grandpa's shop."

"Oh, how's he doing?"

"He passed away recently." Yugi hated this part. It was always the same conversation. 'I'm sorry' 'it's alright'. And sure enough…

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Yugi mentally sighed.

He wished that someday, somebody would say something else even if it was something like 'well that sucks' or 'it happens.' Why did people apologize for a death. Before Yugi never thought of it, but now it seemed like everybody was doing it. Sometimes he wanted to say 'Did you kill him?' Maybe it was just a defense mechanism. Humans don't know how to deal with death, so the only thing they can do is apologize for it happening.

_I think too much_, Yugi thought.

"Hey Mokuba," Seto was standing in his doorway, "Do you have any clothes that Yugi can wear to bed?"

"Sure thing," Mokuba stood up, "You wait right here, Yugi. I'll find something that'll fit you." When Mokuba stood up, Yugi saw how tall he really was. Was Yugi going to be short forever?

Seto came into the room and sat on the couch where Mokuba was sitting. "We're unpacking so we don't have any guest rooms set up. Would you mind if you slept in my bed?"

Yugi blushed crimson. "W-With you?"

Seto raised an eyebrow, "No."

Yugi's blushed subsided, "Then where will you sleep?"

"I'm going to the office to check up on everything. I'll probably fall asleep there."

"But I don't want you to fall asleep at your desk. That causes major back problems."

Seto couldn't help but notice how cute Yugi looked when he said that. "I'll be fine. I have a couch in my office."

Yugi frowned, "But Kaiba."

"You can call me Seto." Yugi blinked at him. "I'm not your rival anymore." Yugi gazed up at him and that's when Yugi really noticed how much Seto changed. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he had definitely changed. Yugi felt himself blush again.

Mokuba came back with a pair of green pajamas that didn't fit him anymore. Yugi took a shower and sometime during that time, Seto left. Yugi found Seto's room at the end of the hall. It was a large room with boxes everywhere, clothes sprawled on the floor, and a huge king sized bed with silk crème colored blankets and sheets. Yugi had to test how soft it was so he ran and jumped on it. The bed was so soft it felt that he melted around his feet. He fell back onto the many giant pillows; they too were very soft.

"Yugi?" Yugi sat up and saw Mokuba in the door way. "There you are. I couldn't see you there for a minute." Yugi looked down at the bed; was the bed that big or was he that small? "I'm going over to my friends house for a little while. I promised I would see him. You don't mind being here by yourself for a little while, do you?"

Was it just him or did everybody treat him like a child? He was an adult! "No problem, I'll just make myself at home."

Mokuba smiled, "Cool, you can order anything if you want. Just put it on the Kaiba tab."

Yugi nodded and sighed when Mokuba left. Even in someone else's house he was still alone. The mansion was huge, and Yugi loved exploring it. He found more empty rooms, Mokuba's bedroom, the kitchen, which was empty, and some other rooms with very important-looking devices that Yugi dared not touch.

After awhile he went back to the living room and sat in front of the television. When his stomach growled, he then remembered he hadn't eaten since breakfast, and he was starving. He picked up the phone and ordered some take-out. When it got there, Yugi barely ate it. Even though he stomach was twisting with emptiness, he couldn't bring himself to eat. He finally just set it aside and sat back on the couch. Then he felt his insides swell and his sinuses give way. He quickly covered both his mouth and his nose, blocking airway.

_I'm not gonna cry_, Yugi thought desperately, _I'm not gonna cry. I can handle everything now! I'm almost twenty years old, get yourself together!_

Finally, Yugi removed his hands and allowed oxygen to enter his lungs and he took a large breath of air. His eyes were moist but he wiped them clean. He decided to get his mind off everything and watch something funny on the television.

* * *

Seto twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door opened. He should've remembered that he had emptied his office, too. Looking at his watch, he saw it was very late in the night, and Mokuba had called him and told him he was gone. So now only Yugi was here. Seto mentally smacked himself for being such a horrible host.

Since he didn't feel tired, he decided to watch a little bit of Courtv. Of course, just when he was to jump on the couch, he saw the sleeping form of Yugi curled up in the fetal position. His hair was brushing in his face, his shirt wrinkled and lifted up so you could see the boy's bare stomach and tiny bellybutton.

Seto shook his head at him. He specifically told Yugi to sleep in his room. Then he noticed the box of take-out on the floor and pushed the top open. It had barely been touch and Seto picked out a piece of chicken and stuffed it in his mouth. He hoped Yugi had had enough to eat; the boy was always so skinny he couldn't tell.

Deciding it was time to put him to bed, Seto picked Yugi up off the couch, and Yugi didn't wake. Instead, his head fell back and his arms fell limp at his sides. By the way they looked, Seto was carrying a dead child. He smiled as he brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of place.

He carried Yugi back to his room and tucked him under the large satin comforter. When he turned to leave, Yugi stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Seto turned around to see why he was pretending to be asleep when he saw his eyes were still closed and his mouth was still slack.

"D-Don't leave me," Yugi muttered. "I don't want to be alone."

Seto wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, but he knelt down to the bed and took Yugi's hand. "I'm here, Yugi," he said as rested his head against the bed. Yugi's grip loosened, but still clung to Seto's.

* * *

When morning came, Yugi woke up by himself. He looked around the room when he didn't first recognize where he was. Finally he remembered last night and he curled up in the fetus position. He had had a dream last night. He dreamt that Seto had stayed with him all night. But he was wrong. He was still alone, even in someone else's home, he was always alone. He missed having someone to talk to. He missed Yami.

"You awake?"

Yugi sat straight up and saw Seto Kaiba in the doorway. The bad thing was that Yugi had began to cry and he didn't want him to see him like this. He quickly wiped his eyes clean. "Y-Yeah, I'm awake."

Of course, Seto came right over when he saw Yugi's distressed face and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong?" he said as he cupped Yugi's cheek.

"I'm fine," Yugi told him as he looked the other way, away from Seto.

Seto sighed, "Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying, I had sleep in my eyes."

"Not many people have tears streaming down their cheeks when they have sleep in their eyes."

"My eyes are extra sensitive."

Seto forced Yugi to look at his cold, stern eyes, only this time they weren't cold or stern but worried and….sparkling? Yugi had never seen Kaiba's eyes sparkle with so much except for when he was dueling, but this was an entirely different thing.

"How can anyone help you when you won't tell them what's wrong?" Yugi wasn't sure what to say. Luckily Seto kept talking. "You don't want people to worry, but that's what friends do when they know that one of them is sad, but there's nothing they can do. You bottle up all your emotions until they pop out. You can't go around living like this, Yugi. You need to move on. Life goes on, no matter if you want it to or not. What are you going to do whe-"

He couldn't continue because Yugi had crushed his lips against his. Seto was taken aback when Yugi had acted on him. The kiss softened and Seto took control of his, gently nibbling on Yugi's lip as he flicked his tongue. His arm draped around the boy's waist and brought him closer and his other hand gripped the tri-color hair.

Yugi pulled away, his eyes gleaming with tears. "I-I…I…I-"

"Shh," Seto said as he lightly pressed a finger to Yugi's lips, "Don't apologize, just let everything out. Release it all and don't be sad no more."

Tears fell down Yugi's cheeks. This didn't make sense. Why was his heart swelling? Why was he happy when he was crying. Was it that kiss? The kiss that he had done? There was so much spark and magic, and Yugi wasn't sure if he meant to do it or not. He wasn't sure of anything. Maybe…Maybe he should just give something a shot. Maybe he should give _this_ a shot.

"I don't want to be alone, Kaiba," Yugi confessed, "I want to have someone with me again. I want someone that I can lean on because sometimes I just can't. I…I want to be with you, Kaiba."

Seto smiled and cupped Yugi's cheek again. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Seto?" Their lips met again.

_(A/N): Okay, well this is probably the last Seto/Yugi fic I'll do because they're hard to do and I prefer Yami and Yugi. Well, I did this because I felt like it and I felt sad for Yugi, so you won't probably see anymore fics like this. Also I now I have to work on my Trunks and Pan Story "Switched" But I've been these huge cravings for Yugioh shonen-ai and here's one. And I was too lazy to add chapters so I just had one extremely long one-shot. And I REFUSE to watch the ending series of Yugioh so I can come up with my own endings and get great inspiration for fanfic. I don't like being sad and Yugi without Yami will be very depressed and I don't want to be depressed. And you can bet that I will NEVER write a Yugioh GX fic. I almost kicked my tv when I saw that show. So I'm working on two fics, one is "Switched!" and the other one is a Yami/Yugi fic that I won't post until I'm done with it so nyaa! Ja ne!"_


End file.
